The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Multi-range look-up is needed in various applications. For example, in a packet processor, operations on packets can be defined in association with ranges of values for a packet parameter. When the packet processor receives a packet, the packet processor extracts a value of the packet parameter from the received packet, and performs a look up using the value to determine a particular range that the value is within. Then, the packet processor performs an operation in association with the particular range on the received packet.